Desde aquel día
by Lady Wayne Al Ghul
Summary: Ese era el día especial de Damian y Jason, el día de su boda.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen (¡Y a ustedes tampoco!)

* * *

El humo del cigarrillo flota formando ligeras líneas grises, danzan tranquilas al contrario del portador del cigarro que luce al borde de un ataque nervioso. El padrino se acerca con la intención de saber que ocurre para que Jason rompa su racha de año y medio sin fumar.

– **¿Miedo Jaybird?** –La sonrisa de Roy era agradable aun con ese tinte de burla.

El otro exhala botando el humo, después tira la colilla y la aplasta con la suela del zapato antes de responder. – **La verdad si, llevo días con pesadillas y hacia mucho que no tenía.**

– **¿Y de que van?** – Pregunto preocupado, recordaba lo difíciles que eran esos episodios para el ex Capucha.

–… **varía pero siempre es lo mismo… estoy hablando o haciendo algo con Damian y de pronto el suelo se abre, unos tentáculos negros lo arrastran hacia dentro y por más que intento evitarlo no lo logro. Al final la grieta se cierra y una bandada de murciélagos me rodea.**

Para el arquero no pasa desapercibido el temblor en las manos de su amigo, realmente tiene miedo de perder a Damian como todo lo bueno que ha tenido en su vida, sin embargo debe calmarlo antes de que la ansiedad lo consumiera. – **Solo son nervios Jaybird, ya verás cómo en un par de horas te sentirás mejor.**

Quizás Roy tuviera razón y solo estaba nervioso después de todo no todos los días te casas con el amor de tu vida.

~o~

La decoración era sencilla pero elegante, rosas blancas adornaban el lugar mientras que la mantelería poseía un color carmín haciendo alusión a su insana obsesión con el rojo. Era un pequeño salón después de todo los invitados no llegaban a la docena, eran solo los más cercanos, los que no les dieron la espalda.

Ese día Jason Todd y Damian Karga* unirían sus vidas lo cual los tenia (a ellos y sus amigos) sonriendo radiantemente. No fue fácil llegar hasta ese momento: peleas, gritos, batarangs no esquivados (no solo del resto de la familia sino de ellos mismos) casi impiden su próximo matrimonio pero ambos eran tercos y obstinados, no dejaban de luchar por lo que querían y lo que más deseaban era compartir su existencia con la única persona que comprendía sus traumas, su oscuridad. Quien podía ver detrás de las barreras de hielo que con un simple toque con la palabra correcta le desarmaba; quien no le veía como un fracaso o un error.

Por eso cuando su supuesta familia se opuso a su relación no desistieron al contrario, el rechazo los fortaleció. Bruce les retiro su apellido (a Jason no le afecto mucho sin embargo Damian lo cambio por un que utilizo en alguna misión encubierta), dejaron la ciudad maldita, buscaron donde iniciar otra vez (no era la primera ocasión que tenían que hacerlo) y lo encontraron con su hermana Cassandra que se mudó de Hong Kong a Escocia. Ella fue la única que desobedeció la orden que el patriarca dio de abandonarlos a su suerte. Todo aquel que quisiera permanecer en el clan debía evitarles, ignorar sus llamados de ayuda… mientras estuvieran juntos. Si se separaban, si volvían a ser los guerreros que Batman formo recuperarían su puesto en Gotham olvidaría su desliz y quedarían nuevamente como hermanos. Obviamente rechazaron la "noble" oferta en cuanto la escucharon.

¿Acaso Bruce no proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que deseaba la felicidad de sus hijos? ¿Qué lo único importante era que estuvieran bien? ¿Entonces porque pretendía separarlos de la persona que amaban?

No fue fácil pero ahí estaban frente a frente a punto de unir sus vidas.

Apenas oía las palabras del juez, toda su atención se encontraba en los brillantes orbes del menor, esos preciosamente hipnóticos iris color jade que lo miraban con profundo amor y devoción. Puede notar la alegría al saber que en pocos minutos lo que hay entre ellos será oficial para todo el mundo. Pero la felicidad fue reemplazada por miedo. Antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría escucho cristales romperse junto con gritos de batalla tanto de los atacantes como de los invitados…

.

.

.

Jason despierta sobresaltado, sudor empapándole el cuerpo, lágrimas surcándole el rostro; mira hacia su izquierda buscando esos ojos verdes que lo tranquilizan y al no encontrar el menudo cuerpo que debería estar ahí los sollozos no tardan en brotar de sus labios.

Un sueño, no, una tormentosa pesadilla. El subconsciente le traiciona noche tras noche recordándole el día más trágico de su vida el cual debió ser el más feliz: el de su boda. Ha pasado un año pero recuerda claramente como en medio de la ceremonia la Liga de Asesinos apareció, Ra's venía a cumplir la vieja promesa que hizo a su nieto de asesinarlo; pelearon pero eran pocos contra todo un ejército y desgraciadamente Ra's lo consiguió, asesino a su nieto sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Un año de antidepresivos, de llanto de ruegos al cielo que son ignorados.

Durante un tiempo Cass lo metió en un psiquiátrico pero siempre escapaba para visitar a su amado en el cementerio, después de la cuarta ocasión la ex Batgirl decidió que era mejor que estuviera en casa así que lo saco. Ella decía que debía sobreponerse que a Damian no le gustaría verlo así pero Jason no tiene fuerzas para levantarse extraña demasiado a su prometido.

.

Sabe que no es la mejor manera pero ya tomo una decisión, así que sin que le tiemble la mano coloca el cañón de la pistola sobre sus sien derecha y evocando el recuerdo del único que amo jala el gatillo.

* * *

Je, ¿crucios, avadas, comentarios, sugerencias?


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, esto es lo que falto en el capítulo anterior sin embargo lo subí así porque considere que quedaba mejor. Básicamente es como murió Damian y Jason sufriendo.

* * *

Puede notar la alegría al saber que en pocos minutos lo que hay entre ellos será oficial para todo el mundo. Pero la felicidad fue reemplazada por miedo. Antes de poder preguntarle que ocurría escucho cristales romperse junto con gritos de batalla tanto de los atacantes como de los invitados (ventaja de tener amigos militarmente entrenados). Su primer impulso fue proteger a su prometido sin embargo Damian se alejó un par de pasos encarando al responsable del ataque: Ra's al Ghul.

– **¿No invitas a tu propio abuelo a tu boda Damian? Que maleducado.**

– **Que quieres.**

– **Haz cometido demasiados crímenes contra el gremio y la casa Al Ghul. Tu sentencia fue dictada hace tiempo y ya es hora de cumplirla.**

Ra's arremetió contra su nieto espada en mano. A pesar de los siglos el líder de los asesinos conservaba el nivel de guerrero que lo caracterizo en sus años de gloria; el menor evadía las estocadas hábilmente ya que no podía regresarlas al ir desarmado (¿quién lleva armas el día de su boda?). Jason quería ayudarlo pero tenía sus propias dificultades al luchar con los asesinos que le impedían acercarse.

Kurt, Maya, Roy, Cass; todos pelaban tratando de contener al gremio y Man-Bats sin embargo los superaban en número.

Entre todo el desorden alcanza a escuchar un lastimero jadeo, en ese momento el corazón de Jason deja de bombear todo a su alrededor desaparece y solo es consiente del cuerpo de su persona amada cayendo de rodillas sosteniéndose el abdomen, sangre filtrándose entre sus dedos. Corre asustado, los asesinos se retiraron al cumplir su objetivo.

Presiona sus manos sobre las de él intentando frenar la hemorragia pero sabe que es imposible necesita atención médica urgente más aun así lo hace, Kurt se acerca, ofrece cauterizar la herida y llevarlo al hospital más cercano lo cual no fue necesario ya que una ambulancia se encontraba afuera del salón. Los vecinos del lugar se percataron del alboroto y llamaron a los cuerpos de emergencia, fe en la humanidad restaurada. Los paramédicos suben el maltratado cuerpo del ojiverde a una camilla, Jason va con él por ningún motivo se apartara de su lado; mientras dos jóvenes luchan contra el caudal de sangre que brota del abdomen otro pregunta a Jason sobre lo ocurrido y su parentesco con el convaleciente.

– **Es mi prometido** –responde con la voz quebrada– **… intentaron matarlo.**

El paramédico asiente sintiendo pena por él, justo en el día más feliz de su vida… el monitor comienza a pitar estridentemente al ir fallando el corazón del ojiverde. Estaba en shock había perdido demasiada sangre. Jason tomo su mano sintiéndola helada como si estuviera…

– **¡No, no puedes dejarme te necesito!** –Una minúscula sonrisa se le dibuja pero no es esa sonrisa que Jason tanto adora sino una que claramente dice _"Lo siento"_ – **no te vas a morir** –solloza– **vivirás lo suficiente para fundar ese refugio para animales que tanto quieres.**

Un par de lágrimas brota de los ojos jade al saber todos los planes que tenían imposibles, logra murmurar un _"te amo"_ antes de cerrar los ojos por última vez. El grito que emite Jason estremece los corazones de los paramédicos, el hombre de mechón blanco llora desgarradoramente opacando el sonido del monitor que ya no registra los latidos de su amado, tampoco se escucha el desfibrilador intentando reanimarlo… es inútil. Damian está muerto.

.

Tuvieron que sedarlo para que no se dañara y atender sus heridas que si bien no eran tan profundas si eran varias.

Después del entierro (del cual se tuvieron que hacer cargo Mindy y Thad ya que simplemente Jason no podía y los otros estaban recuperándose) el que fuera Red Hood fue internado por su hermana Cassandra en un psiquiátrico debido a la profunda depresión en la que cayo.

Los otros miembros del clan no aparecieron en el velorio y mucho menos en el cementerio pero si lo hicieron (al menos Bruce y Dick) en la casa que compartieran los dos exiliados para reclamarle a Jason por no cuidar de Damian, si, lo culpaban por su muerte cuando ellos mismos le dieron la espalda. Ni siquiera intento defenderse de los golpes que le propinaron su "padre" y "hermano" ¿para qué? Lo que si no soporto fue que pusieran en tela de juicio su amor por Damian, se levantó con el cuerpo lleno de furia, el golpeo con fuerzas que no sabía poseía y los saco de su hogar. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir que no amaba a Damian si lo único que hizo los últimos años fue precisamente eso, amarlo?

.

Arrastrando los pies se dirigió hasta la habitación para dejarse caer sobre la cama, estaba cansado, triste, frustrado… ¿Por qué Damian lo dejo? ¿Por qué rompió la promesa de estar siempre juntos?

" _Me haces tanta falta"_


End file.
